Abóboras Verdes
by Rairaku
Summary: [Capítulo III: On] Se um dia você acordasse e visse que seu sexo está trocado, como reagiria? Diga para Naruto, talvez assim ele tenha alguma idéia do que fazer... UA, YAOI, SasuNaru, GaaNaru, um pouquinho de ItaNaru.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá. Todo mundo já está cansado de saber disso. Além, Kishimoto-sensei nem deve imaginar a existência deste site!

**N/A:** Se não fosse pela **Hokuto-chan**, esta fic provavelmente teria empacado no prólogo durante muito tempo e com toda a certeza não teria um roteiro tão bem definido. Além de beta, ela é praticamente a co-autora, ajudando a amadurecer idéias, propondo outras e me chutando quando necessário (e desnecessário também xD).

Migaaaa, esta fic é sua também! E, ah, sim, eu roubei o título daquela outra fic que estava escrevendo pra ti... Gomen, mas tinha tudo a ver com isso aqui...

* * *

**Abóboras Verdes**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Os olhos azuis abriram-se devagar naquela manhã de sábado. Fazia exatamente sete meses e cinco dias que Uzumaki Naruto havia completado quinze anos. Estudava no primeiro ano do colegial de uma das escolas mais tradicionais de Konoha e, longe de ser o melhor aluno, estava entre um dos mais problemáticos e bagunceiros que alguma vez passou pelo colégio _Hokage I_.

Naruto era faustoso, barulhento e encrenqueiro. Sentia-se feliz com sua fama politicamente incorreta e, definitivamente, era apaixonado por ramen, sua comida favorita e fonte de sustento de sua família.

Levantava-se todos os dias muito cedo, por volta das seis e quinze, e fazia seus exercícios físicos matinais, além de comer uma boa porção de arroz com ovos e conserva ou, quando seu pai estava feliz o bastante, uma grande tigela de ramen com caldo de missô.

Estava muito acostumado a ir para a escola caminhando, cinco quarteirões da casa vermelha até a entrada do colégio cinza chumbo de jardim que mais parecia uma floresta, tantas eram as árvores. Não era longe e entrava as oito e dez.

Enquanto desligava o despertador de forma descuidada, piscou tentando acostumar-se com a claridade. Era cedo ainda e o Sol não havia nascido de fato, mas, por algum motivo, dormira outra vez com a luz acesa. Por que sempre se esquecia de apagá-la?

Ah claro, seu pai não devia ter passado em seu quarto para vê-lo antes de ir dormir. Todos os dias, com raras exceções, o pai ia até o quarto do filho dar boa-noite, pois nunca estava em casa na hora do jantar. O trabalho no restaurante era intenso neste horário, ainda mais na sexta-feira, e Naruto compreendia.

Esfregou um pouco os olhos, pensando se não era melhor dormir mais um pouco. Era sábado afinal e tinha apenas atividades extraclasse no clube do colégio, lá pelas nove ou dez, não se lembrava ao certo.

Pensando mais um pouco, decidiu levantar, ou ficaria com preguiça depois. Torceu-se entre as cobertas e lençóis até se descobrir por completo e realmente se assustou quando notou que suas pernas pareciam longas e torneadas demais para serem suas pernas.

Percebeu então que havia algo de errado, muito errado.

Coçou a cabeça, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando seus dedos enroscaram-se em seus cabelos longos, muito longos. Longos demais para serem seus cabelos. Em uma noite um cabelo normal não crescia tanto assim...

– Oh, droga, o que aconteceu? – indagou-se e imediatamente colocou as mãos sobre a boca. Que voz era essa?

Só podia ser um pesadelo... Um pesadelo às avessas. Ele não podia ser quem estava pensando que era... Uma coisa assim não seria possível, seria?

Com medo, olhou discretamente para seu peito, tentando confirmar o que já suspeitava: em lugar do busto reto, havia dois seios redondos e demasiado grandes apertando-se dentro da regata branca de dormir.

Não conteve um grito de horror.

00

00

Uzumaki Minato acordou sobressaltado ao ouvir um grito. Vinha de dentro de sua casa, ele tinha certeza.

Levantou-se apressadamente, meio zonzo com o susto e quase correu pela casa a procura do ser gritante.

Por que havia uma garota em sua casa gritando às seis da manhã? E no quarto de Naruto?

Parou em frente à porta verde musgo e ficou a observá-la, o grito já perdido no ar. Estava com certo receio de entrar... Seu filho não era demasiado jovem para começar a trazer garotas para casa em finais de semana?

Resolveu bater antes, coisa que nunca tinha feito.

– Naruto?

00

00

Naruto quase pulou nos calcanhares.

Droga, seu pai havia acordado com o grito. E agora? Onde e como ia esconder aqueles peitos enormes e aquela cabeleira loira de Rapunzel?

– Naruto, aconteceu alguma coisa? – veio a voz abafada pela porta novamente.

– Ah, n-não, está tudo bem. – falou engrossando a voz o máximo que podia, colocando um lençol sobre a boca. Como não estava acostumado com aquele tom, a voz saiu meio esganiçada em alguns momentos e por pouco não cumpriu seu papel de soar mais grave.

– Tem certeza? – Minato parecia confuso.

– Claro! – respondeu um pouco alto demais.

– Naruto, eu vou entrar! – Minato avisou.

– Não! – ele berrou, a voz realmente aguda.

– Tem alguém com você?

– N-não. – falou suspirando, resignado. – Pode entrar. – permitiu, mas não sem antes deitar novamente, enrolar o cabelo num coque improvisado e cobrir-se até a boca com a coberta.

– Certo, quem é a garota? – Minato indagou olhando para todos os lados.

– Que garota? – Naruto se fez de desentendido, a voz abafada pelo cobertor.

O homem mais velho franziu a sobrancelha.

– Naruto... – começou, em um tom que denotava surpresa, mas Naruto interpretou como advertência.

– Já disse que não há garota.

Então Minato aproximou-se da cama e Naruto se encolheu. Sem aviso ele puxou as cobertas e quase puxou o filho junto, pois este não as largava de jeito nenhum. Naruto caiu da cama.

– Mas...!

Naruto começou então a chorar, alto e escandalosamente.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu acordei e estava assim... – falou em horror. – Nem sei por que estou chorando, desde quando eu choro assim? – indagou.

Mas Minato estava aturdido demais para responder qualquer coisa. Apenas sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Naruto, com um baque.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**N/A:** Mais uma fic? Sim... E dessa forma eu me atolo mais e mais...

Ando cansada de gastar neurônios e não chegar a lugar nenhum, então resolvi gastar os poucos que restam pra escrever algo mais fácil, deveras bobo e... clichê, pra variar um pouquinho u.u. Mas como diz a dona-beta Hokuto-chan: "Se é clichê é porque funfa!", ou algo assim. Então, espero que seja divertido pra vocês como está sendo pra mim xDD.

E... Wow! Finalmente resolvi postá-la (desde janeiro escrevendo... como sou lerda, não tenho nem 35 páginas de Word escritas... u.u).

Mas bem, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse prólogo xD. É pequeno, eu sei, mas se vocês acham que ele merece review, por favor, sintam-se à vontade. E àqueles que comentaram no último capítulo das outras fics e eu ainda não respondi, não se sintam envergonhados de comentar aqui também, vou responder a todos, eventualmente (desculpa, mas como já devem saber, eu sou muito devagar...).

Ah, sim, pretendo atualizar uma vez por mês.

É isso. Até a próxima,

Raku-chan  
Maio de 2007


	2. Capítulo I: Esquema

**

* * *

**

Abóboras Verdes

* * *

**Capítulo I. **_Esquema_

Passado o susto, Uzumaki Minato começou a encarar o acontecimento com demasiada naturalidade. Parecia alegre até.

Naruto não conseguia entender o porquê da felicidade de seu pai, e preferia tentar não o fazer, pois às vezes Minato parecia um tanto quanto excêntrico e Naruto nem sempre gostava das conclusões a que chegava à respeito de seu velho.

Em vez disso, ficou se encarando no espelho do banheiro até as oito e quarenta e seis da manhã, com dezenas de perguntas dançando alvoroçadas na sua cabeça, até que Minato apareceu carregando uma caixa empoeirada. Vinha do sótão.

– O que é isso?

– Roupas de sua mãe. – falou bem humorado, aliás, bem humorado demais para uma manhã de sábado, em um horário em que devia estar dormindo.

– Não está pensando que vou vestir roupa de mulher, está? – Naruto perguntou de forma incrédula.

– Bem, considerando que agora você é uma garota.

– Eu não sou uma garota! – berrou, a voz esganiçada, exatamente como a voz de uma garota.

– Como não? Garotos não têm peitos tão grandes. – Minato falou em tom casual.

Naruto ruborizou de vergonha, fechando os braços em volta do busto. Ainda vestia a regata branca de dormir.

– Hentai!

– Mas eu não falei nada demais...

– Está passando muito tempo com o Ero-sennin. – falou emburrada, sem nem pensar no porquê de estar tão evergonhada, era seu pai afinal.

– Insisto que não falei nada demais. – justificou-se ao colocar a caixa sobre o vaso sanitário.

– De qualquer forma, eu era garoto até ontem. Não posso ter simplesmente me tornado uma garota, coisas assim não acontecem...

– Como não? O que é isso na minha frente, então?

– Argh! – fez Naruto.

Como Minato podia estar tão sossegado assim?

– Estou dizendo que... – ela tentou achar palavras para explicar seu ponto de vista de forma plausível, pois, embora seu temperamento fosse explosivo, estava deveras confusa e sentindo-se de alguma forma acanhada, fato este que a fazia agir com mais cautela. Porém, a paciência esgotou-se rapidamente com a falta de discernimento e acabou por estalar ruidosamente. – Onde já se viu algo assim acontecer? É impossível! Tem que ser um pesadelo! Tem que ser! – falou exasperada e olhou-se no espelho novamente, enquanto puxava os cabelos para cima.

– Bem, se é um pesadelo ou não, precisamos lidar com isso, você precisa lidar com isso. De repente é uma provação divina ou algo assim... Quem sabe não é um presente dos céus? Sempre quis ter uma filha, mas sua mãe morreu antes que pudéssemos ter mais filhos... – sorriu com nostalgia e pesar.

– Mas pra você ter uma filha, não é preciso transformar seu único filhO em filhA! – berrou.

– Hahahah. – Minato riu. – Vamos lá, precisamos arranjar roupas pra você! Isso é mais importante agora. Também não posso ficar te chamando de Naruto... Naru-chan, que tal? – indagou, começando a fuçar a caixa empoeirada.

– Feminino demais. – respondeu, mal-humorada.

– Então será Naru-chan! – decidiu.

Naruto quis gritar novamente, dizer que não queria um nome desses, que ser garota era uma afronta e... E... Ela queria chutar o mentecapto que teve a idéia abestalhada de fazer aquilo com ele(a) e afogá-lo na privada e mais uma centena de coisas que vira em filmes como _O massacre da serra elétrica_. Mas não. Naruto, agora rebatizada de Naru, não gritou, não chutou e também não afogou ou retalhou ninguém. Apenas mordeu o lábio e engoliu o choro que ameaçava vir.

– Ah, estas roupas estão guardadas há muito tempo, o cheiro está horrível... Será que lavando melhora? Acho que estão meio fora de moda... – Minato comentou, olhando de uma peça para Naru e de Naru para a peça, aparentemente alheio ao drama infeliz e revoltado da garota.

– Eu não vou usar isso. – Naru avisou.

– É, tem razão. – o pai concordou.

Imediatamente o rosto de Naru perdeu o ar grave. Nada de roupas femininas? Yeah!

– Vamos fazer compras!

– Quêêê? – ela indagou languidamente.

Foi como se Minato tivesse jogado uma balde de água em ponto de congelamento num dia de inverno sobre a cabecinha dela, embora esta fosse uma comparação exagerada, afinal, não havia nada de surpreendente na conclusão do pai.

– De jeito nenhum, não vou sair desse jeito! – exclamou, apavorada.

Mas ela tinha seus motivos para exagerar e não querer sair. Primeiro: agora era uma garota. Segundo: agora era uma garota! Uma garota! _Kuso_!

– E como não? – Minato falou, indo até o quarto de Naru e começando a mexer nas gavetas, a procura de alguma roupa que não parecesse masculina demais.

Enfim encontrou um macacão laranja e azul de zíper e manga até o punho que Naruto não usava há anos, pois além de estar curto nas pernas, parecia infantil demais, com a gola cheia de pêlo sintético. Os outros garotos costumavam tirar sarro da cara dele quando o usava, por isso a peça estava minusculamente dobrada no fundo da última gaveta, devidamente – _mal _– escondida.

– Eu não gosto desse macacão.

– Naruto não gosta, mas Naru sim. – falou com um sorriso. – Vou preparar o café.

E saiu do quarto, meio que cantarolando sobre o quão mágica era a situação.

Naru olhou para a peça e fez uma careta, desanimada. Ao menos compraria roupas decentes...

00

00

Saiu de casa andando meio torto, o tênis saindo do pé, mesmo tendo colocado a meia de inverno mais grossa que tinha e apertado o cadarço.

Fechou o portão de ferro com um rangido irritante e dirigiu-se ao carro, sentando no banco do carona meio incomodada e, ao chegarem ao centro da cidade e largarem o carro para trás, Minato quase riu de sua cara quando um grupo de garotos acenou para ela, provocando-a de forma descarada.

– Bando de idiotas! Quem eles pensam que eu sou?

– Uma garota, oras! E ande direito, não há mais nada no meio de suas pernas para atrapalhar. – Minato riu.

– Não me lembre desse detalhe! – falou ultrajada.

– Preste atenção quando for falar, meninas usam certas palavras no feminino. É "obrigada" e não "obrigado".

– Já vi meninas dizendo "obrigado".

– Sim, mas é errado. Você não quer falar errado, quer?

– Hm, quem se importa?

– Apenas preste atenção. Algumas palavras são imperdoáveis... – notou. – E não fique resmungando tanto, é feio garotas resmungarem.

– Já disse que não sou uma garota! – gritou. – Não tenho obrigação de agir como uma!

Algumas pessoas na rua pararam para prestar atenção em Naru, interessados.

– Ora essa, Naru-chan! Não seja uma menina teimosa e resmungona! Só estamos indo comprar umas roupas mais femininas... Heheheheh – Minato começou a rir, nervoso. – Comporte-se, está todo o mundo olhando... – falou entre os dentes e Naru virou a cara, emburrada.

E assim seguiu a manhã dos dois. Com Minato tentando contornar situações, enquanto Naru falava absurdos para as atendentes e reclamava da quantidade exagerada de fitas, rendas e cor-de-rosa que havia nas roupas.

No fim, no entanto, acabou comprando uma porção de vestidos rodados e cheios de babados, ainda que em cores mais neutras, isto é, não tão femininas, como verde, amarelo e laranja, esta sua cor favorita, pois bateu demais o pé dizendo que não queria nada rosa, lembrando constantemente que a única coisa rosada de que gostava era o cabelo de Sakura, a garota por quem dizia ser apaixonado, ou apaixonada...

Graças a essas falas mal pensadas, na hora do almoço, metade do centro da cidade imaginava que Naru fosse lésbica, ainda mais com seu jeito meio estúpido e masculino de falar, não que isto fosse algum indicativo, mas era o senso comum.

00

00

– Droga, nem pude ir à escola hoje... – Naru rezingou, estava tão mal humorada que bebia o caldo de ramen como louca, empurrando um monte de macarrão na boca já cheia. – Hoje era dia de fechar as fichas das competições do festival anual... – ela falou atropelando as palavras com a comida meio mastigada na boca, pouco se importando com a careta azeda de Minato.

Ela de fato já estava ficando irritada com seu pai, que cobrava o tempo todo um comportamento digno de uma garota.

_Ande direito. Fale no feminino. Não coma de boca aberta. Feche as pernas ao sentar. Não grite com as pessoas. E, pelos céus, ao menos disfarce quando pensar em entortar o pescoço para olhar para alguma garota!_

Que droga! Ela, não, ele, ou melhor, ela, sim, ela – ou fosse lá o que fosse – não era uma garota! Ou talvez fosse, quer dizer, agora ele era uma garota. Ele era ela e, bem... Estava mesmo confusa.

Ainda pensava como garoto e nem passava por sua cabeça pensar de outra forma, ela foi garoto a vida toda e só porque, por algum motivo absolutamente desconhecido, acordou naquela manhã no corpo de uma garota, muito ajeitadinha por sinal, não queria dizer, em hipótese alguma, que sua essência masculina estivesse afetada.

Na verdade, a coisa mais afetada em tudo isso era o seu orgulho. Como algo assim foi acontecer? Era física, química e humanamente impossível! Não que ela tivesse prestado muita atenção nas aulas de física e química, mas qualquer ser humano com um pingo de neurônios saberia que uma situação dessas era no mínimo absurda de tão extraordinária. Bem, qualquer ser humano, exceto Minato, ou talvez ele não fosse necessariamente humano, o que explicaria o fato de seu filho ter se tornado filha da noite para o dia...

Mas Naru não queria pensar nisso agora. Seu pai era louco, e isto era tudo. _Mágico_, onde já se viu?

De qualquer forma, estava mesmo era preocupada com o colégio... Quem se importava que ela havia ficado realmente uma graça de conjunto de blusa e saia verde bandeira e preta e sapatos de verniz?

Em definitivo, ela não era, além do que, os sapatos estavam apertados demais. Até onde ela se lembrava, garotas usavam tênis confortáveis e folgados o bastante para não ter os dedos esmagados como os seus estavam sendo. Aquele sapato, ou melhor, aquele tijolo envernizado, apesar de bonito, poderia aleijar um homem se este fosse chutado no lugar certo!

Por que Minato havia comprado algo tão perigoso assim?

Urgh! Não e não!

Naru agitou a cabeça, tentando arremessar para longe esses pensamentos estúpidos, o cabelo preso em maria-chiquinha balançando agitadamente em suas laterais. Ah sim, ela não queria admitir de jeito nenhum, mas havia gostado do penteado, e enrolava a ponta dos cabelos no dedo sempre que estava com a mão livre sem nem mesmo notar o que fazia.

– Heim, senhor Minato?! – ela então indagou ironicamente após alguns instantes.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, parecendo um tanto distraído.

– Estou falando da escola! Do festival anual! – Naru grunhiu depois de beber todo o refrigerante do copo de meio litro fazendo um barulho infernal.

– Mas o festival não é só depois das férias de verão? – Minato inquiriu, em tom casual.

– Sim, mas...

– Ah, então! Não se preocupe com isso, até lá tem muito tempo ainda. – ele falou com um desapego que tirou Naru do sério.

– Não me preocupar?! Como vou a escola daqui pra frente?! – indagou, batendo a mão na mesa de forma quase violenta.

Por sorte, ou por precaução de Minato, estavam sentados numa mesa afastada para que pudessem falar sem que fossem ouvidos, se bem que podiam ser vistos... E os funcionários do restaurante pareciam maravilhados, e assustados, com a garotinha bonita que acompanhava o patrão, pois, sim, eles estavam almoçando no restaurante de Minato.

– Hum... – grunhiu Minato, fazendo sinal para Naru esperá-lo terminar de engolir a comida.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar, enfezada.

– O que é? Vai me dizer que tem uma idéia brilhante? Sinceramente, não gosto da idéia de cortar o cabelo, me vestir como menino e fingir que sou o mesmo Naruto de sempre! Já viu o jeito que estou me mexendo? Pareço uma garota fresca! – ela fez careta, agitando as mãos no ar como uma louca. – Vão dizer que mudei de time! E olha o tamanho desses peitos! Não tem como escondê-los!

Minato começou a rir, cuspindo ramen na mesa.

– Não ria! – ela berrou, horrorizada. Tentava desesperadamente pensar numa solução e seu pai ficava rindo?

– Estou tentando, estou tentando. – ele respondeu ao beber um pouco de suco. Estava vermelho como uma romã madura.

Ele então tossiu um pouco, bebeu mais suco para limpar a garganta, respirou fundo, pegou um biscoito tipo palitinho que havia ali e servia de aperitivo e ficou olhando-o, tirando alguns ciscos de ramen que ele mesmo havia cuspido e finalmente mordeu um pedaço, tranqüilamente, enquanto Naru afundava na cadeira, bufando em impaciência.

– Vai falar ou está difícil?

– Ora, como você é agitada, Naru! – Minato exclamou alegremente.

– Puxei você. – ela respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha, mal-humorada. Minato escolhia péssimas horas para se tornar um ser calmo, sereno, tranqüilo, sossegado e qualquer outro sinônimo possível. Parecia até proposital.

– Bem, – ele sorriu. – é muito simples: a partir de agora você é Uzumaki Naru, minha sobrinha lá do norte!

Naru então arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

– Sabe, ela anda dando muito trabalho para o meu irmão, por isso ele a despachou pra cá, enquanto eu despachei meu filho querido pra lá, pois ele também estava me dando muito trabalho... – Minato continuou, acintosamente. – Ar novo é bom.

Ao concluir a fala, um silêncio perverso se instalou e, enfim, foi a vez de Minato arquear as sobrancelhas, esperando uma reação de Naru.

– Às vezes você me assusta... – a menina finalmente falou, assombrada. – Que tipo de coisa estúpida é essa!? – e a feição dela mudou completamente. – Você é filho único!

Naru esperava uma solução brilhante da mente ardilosa e excêntrica de seu pai e não algo tão absurdamente normal e... idiota.

– É uma ótima idéia! Já pensei em quase tudo. – Ele sorriu, confiante. – E ninguém precisa saber que sou filho único.

– Não! Eu não posso ir pra escola desse jeito! Eles vão saber e vão rir da minha cara! – ela exclamou e começou então a chorar. Essa situação toda estava deixando-a enervada, sem saber direito como lidar com as coisas.

– É claro que não vão saber, a menos que você fique dando bola fora como fez mais cedo... – Minato tentou acalmá-la, mas sem deixar de adverti-la. – Ah, seria desastroso se descobrissem... Se bem que ninguém acreditaria, provavelmente... É, ninguém acreditaria, algo assim é improvável demais. – acrescentou, mais para si do que para Naru.

– E por que você acreditou tão rápido?

– Que pergunta, Naru! Você é meu filho... ou minha filha. – ele falou, franzindo o cenho ao fitar a cara lavada de choro da garota.

– Hahahah, nem você se acostumou ainda! – Naru gargalhou, esfregando os olhos muito azuis. – Hey, mas do que estamos falando! Eu preciso descobrir um jeito de voltar ao normal, isso sim, e não ficar pensando em formas de enganar as pessoas e... Ouch! Que tipo de pai é você? Sempre me disse para não mentir e agora fica aí engenhando planos escabrosamente estúpidos e mentirosos...!?

– Ora, este é um caso especial. Ou vai me dizer que quer aparecer na TV e explicar porque virou uma garota sem nem fazer cirurgia?

– Bem...

– Imagina se algum cientista maluco te seqüestra e começa a fazer experiências com você? Meu Deus! Eu ia endoidar! Você tem noção do que é ter um filho seqüestrado e vítima de experiências cientificas ilegais? Só de imaginar eu tenho arrepios! Seria melhor ter um filho morto e enterrado no quintal de casa do que desaparecido e sem notícias... Quer dizer, como eu saberia que meu filho está nas mãos de um cientista maluco? O cientista saberia, mas não eu, pois ele não mandaria um recado para a família dizendo "não se preocupe, seu filho, ou melhor, filha, está comigo sendo devidamente pesquisada com todo o rigor científico", com toda a certeza estaria mais preocupado com sua pesquisa ilegal... Ilegal! Que coisa terrível!...

– Ai meu Deus... Começou... – Naru murmurou e largou o pai falando sozinho, enquanto pedia mais um ramen. Ainda estava faminta! Que sorte a dela seu pai ser dono de um restaurante de ramen!

(_continua..._)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota extra: gente, "balde" é substantivo feminino, por isso não estranhem a expressão "uma balde". Oooohhhh, meu, eu não sabia disso xDDD. Dicionário é mesmo o papi dos burros, hohohoho.

0

0

N/A: gostaria de saber como é que consegui escrever somente 3 cenas em 6 páginas de Word... Será que devo tentar aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos? É que sou tão lerda... É um verdadeiro parto conseguir terminar um único capítulo... Aff, que tristeza.

De qualquer forma, aí está o primeiro capítulo, sem atraso xD. Espero que tenham gostado.

E muitíssimo obrigada a todos pelos reviews, eles me animaram muito mesmo 8DDD.

Ah sim, cada um de vocês deve ter estranhado o fato de eu não ter respondido o review, não? É que, embora eu tenha tido tempo de sobra, minha cabeça anda numa confusão tremenda, por isso acabei por responder de uma só vez todos os reviews desta _abobrinha s2_ lá no meu blog. O endereço está no profile, se vocês se interessarem.

É isso, e até a próxima,

Raku-chan  
2007-06-24


	3. Capítulo II: No colégio

**

* * *

**

Abóboras Verdes

* * *

**Capítulo II. **_No colégio_

Parada em frente aos portões de ferro do colégio, tomando coragem para entrar, Naru apertava a pasta de couro nos dedos com força, ao mesmo tempo em que falava com seus botões.

– É só entrar e fingir que não conheço ninguém. Aí é só me apresentar, fazer amigos e tudo volta ao normal... É fácil, muito fácil. – a voz baixinha tentava convencê-la.

Mesmo que obviamente ninguém soubesse que Naru era Naruto, ela não se sentia à vontade. Já passara por uma porção de colegas pelo caminho e sequer tivera coragem de olhar para eles... Conhecia quase todo o mundo e fingir que não os conhecia não era de seu feitio, mas o simples ato de fitá-los – o que poderia ser interpretado como curiosidade e acaso, apenas – fazia com que ela tivesse arrepios. O medo de ser reconhecida a dominava, mesmo que fosse um medo infundado.

No seu âmago, havia um orgulho de homem martelando-na o tempo todo, sempre a lembrando de que era na verdade um garoto e que ser garota era um ultraje dos mais humilhantes. No entanto, por mais que berrasse e esperneasse, não voltava ao normal... Além, cansara-se de berrar e espernear como uma garotinha birrenta e escandalosamente irritante. Sua voz era aguda demais. Demais até para seus padrões.

A solução, temporária, esperava, era ir levando, como seu pai dissera quando lhe havia explicado todos os detalhes do _super plano de introdução e camuflagem_ e sabe-se lá mais o que... Droga, ela já não lembrava de todos os pormenores. Isso não era bom... Nada bom.

Mas o que ela podia fazer? Estava acostumada a fazer tudo como lhe dava na telha, sem se preocupar com detalhes. Nunca houve o que esconder, para que se preocupar? Mentir dava trabalho, lembrava-se – embora vagamente, sua memória não era das melhores, como se dava para notar – de todas as vezes que aprontou alguma _pirralhice_ e Minato acabou por descobrir, pelo simples fato dele se enrolar todo, criando frases desconexas e cheias de contradições... Mas, de alguma forma, sempre tivera sorte para escapar de castigos pesados, pois no fim das contas, Minato sempre o pegava no colo e jogava-o para o alto, rindo simploriamente e dizendo o quanto seu filho era _fofo_, pois não sabia nem mentir...

Pensando bem, que tudo fosse as favas! Ela daria um jeito no que tivesse de ser dado.

– Certo! – mais convicta em si mesma, respirou fundo, torceu o rosto tentando melhorar a expressão e entrou, balançando a pasta marrom enquanto o cabelo amarrado em maria-chiquinha ondulava em suas laterais graciosamente.

Ah sim, tudo nela era uma gracinha e este era o detalhe que mais detestava, pois odiava quando os garotos a fitavam indiscretamente, assoviando e sorrindo com malicia. E pior, em apenas alguns dias, isso acontecera bem mais que uma única vez.

Era engraçado que como menino nenhuma garota havia-lhe dado muita trela e, ironicamente, ele mesmo já fora um desses garotos que agora ela julgava estúpidos e tinha vontade de socar, e veja só! Agora era uma garota e sentia na pele o quão idiota ele fora. Sem bem que... Ah, ela nem sabia bem o que pensar a respeito. Ainda estava confusa com a troca repentina de posição.

E bem, como ainda não tinha um uniforme feminino, Naru foi vestida com roupas normais. E não havia forma mais infalível de se destacar entre os demais alunos do que roupas casuais num mar de uniformes pretos, no caso dos meninos, e marinhos, no caso das meninas.

Não que saia rodada e babados fosse um exemplo clássico de vestes casuais. Estilo lolita nunca seria casual na era atual, mas não adiantava discutir com Minato, ele parecia demasiado empolgado com a idéia de ter uma menina em casa. De mais a mais, seus cabelos muito compridos e loiros chamavam tanta atenção quanto um ogro entre fadas.

Assim, não era de estranhar que todos, sem exceção, lançasse ao menos um olhar, discreto ou não, em sua direção, principalmente depois de atravessar os portões do colégio e se por a caminhar pelo estreito ladeado pelo jardim exageradamente frondoso – herança do fundador.

Enquanto entrava, cruzou com Inuzuka Kiba, um garoto moreno de ar rude e saudável, com caninos anormalmente longos e afiados como os de um daqueles vampiros de filmes e livros. Ele parecia levar seu cachorro, Akamaru, para fora da escola. O cão branco e velho conhecido de Naru o seguia até a escola todos os dias e às vezes, como era o caso, acabava indo portão adentro, dando problemas ao garoto.

Akamaru latiu na direção dela. Naru então arregalou os olhos.

– Ai não, Akamaru, não venha, não venha... – ela murmurava. Seria terrível se o cão a reconhecesse.

Mas é claro que Akamaru não dava a mínima se daria problemas se corresse até ela, e foi o que fez.

– Eeei, Akamaru, não seja mal-educado! – Kiba exclamou subitamente, correndo atrás do cachorro e o segurando pela coleira. – Tudo bem, ele não morde. – ele falou, obviamente interpretando errado o fato de Naru ter se encolhido.

– É, ele não parece muito bravo... – Naru comentou, rindo nervosamente. "Não morde, é?", ela acrescentou ironicamente, em pensamento.

– Akamaru é um bom cachorro.

"Bom o caramba, ele já mordeu minha bunda uma vez", ela queria dizer, mas teve que segurar a própria língua.

– É, né. – limitou-se a dizer.

– Mas eu nunca vi você por aqui... Julgando pela roupa, é aluna nova?

– Sim, sim, ainda não arranjei um uniforme. – Naru respondeu, sorrindo forçosamente e imaginando se ele não tinha nada mais clichê para perguntar.

– Oh, que legal! Se precisar de ajuda é só me chamar. Sou Inuzuka Kiba, do 1-B. – ele curvou-se educadamente e Naru não pôde deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha, pois, desde quando Kiba, um dos companheiros de arruaça de Naru desde os tempos do jardim de infância, era assim tão educado?

"O que uma saia curta e um brilhante e louro cabelo de Rapunzel não faz...", pensou, lembrando o quanto Kiba babava nos cabelos e nas pernas super torneadas de Ino, uma garota irritante, mas bonita e loira, do colégio particular, e muito caro, _Nakano_,a meia dúzia de quarteirões do _Hokage I._

– Vou me lembrar disso. – sorriu. – E eu sou Uzumaki Naru. – sorriu mais amplamente, já imaginando a cara que Kiba faria ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

E não deu outra, o garoto arregalou os olhos de uma forma estranha, como se os globos fossem saltar das órbitas e sua boca abriu e abriu e assim ficou, paralisado, estático, entorpecido, totalmente inerte, ignorando completamente os ganidos os quais mais pareciam miados; Akamaru parecia humanamente preocupado com o dono.

– Algum problema, Kiba-kun? – ela indagou, apoiando uma mão no joelho e o indicador da outra no lábio inferior. – Aliás, posso chamá-lo de "Kiba-kun"?

Nesse instante Naru realmente pensou que ele fosse ter um colapso. Seus interiores gargalharam escandalosamente.

– Você é... parente do Naruto? – ele enfim inquiriu, um tanto hesitante, depois de agitar a cabeça afirmativa e freneticamente dezenas de vezes seguidas.

– Sim! Você o conhece? – ela perguntou com uma alegria dissimulada.

– Ah, claro! Ele é um grande amigo meu! – Kiba exclamou enfaticamente.

– Mesmo? – ela o fitou de viés. "Mentiroso filho-da-mãe!"

– Sim, claro! – ele insistiu.

– Que bom! – ela alargou o sorriso. – Bem, agora eu preciso entrar, ainda tenho que falar com a diretora... Até mais!

– Até...! – ele respondeu, bobamente, enquanto a via se afastar.

Antes de fazer uma curva, Naru olhou novamente para trás e viu, divertida, Kiba caminhando para a saída e virando o pescoço até ficar olhando para trás e tropeçar nos próprios pés.

– Ops! – ela riu.

Refletindo melhor, não era tão ruim ser uma garota bonita a qual todos se espescoçavam só para vê-la passar, principalmente quando este "todos" eram colegas os quais ela daria um braço para pregar uma boa peça.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso faceiro ao constatar esse fato. Ela se aproveitaria da situação, sim senhor!

Mas antes, precisava resolver outros assuntos, até porque, estava certa de que suas chances viriam naturalmente.

Foi, então, até a sala da diretora ver se seu pai já havia ligado, além disso, precisava se apresentar. A velha Tsunade era muito esperta, será que seu pai havia conseguido enrolá-la com aquela história de sobrinha do norte?

Aliás, como era mesmo o nome da cidade que seu pai havia falado?

– Ah, dane-se! Ela não vai perguntar justamente isso... – murmurou consigo mesma.

Ajeitou a franja, alinhou a saia e viu se os sapatos estavam lustrosos o bastante. Odiava a diretoria. O lugar fedia a saquê.

– Oooi! – bateu na porta, chamando.

– Entre. – uma voz firme de mulher falou, Tsunade.

– Tio Minato já ligou explicando minha situação? – Naru perguntou logo de cara.

– Antes disso, bom dia, mocinha. Vejo que é tão afobada quando seu primo... – a mulher comentou. – Sou a diretora Tsunade. E sim, seu tio já ligou.

Tsunade era uma mulher bonita e peituda. Definitivamente não aparentava ter a idade que tinha, fosse ela qual fosse. Naru só sabia que ela não era nova, por isso a chamava de velha. Conhecia-a desde que se lembrava, e desde sempre ela era assim, loira e com tudo no lugar, não envelhecia de jeito nenhum.

– Ufa... E quanto ao uniforme? Posso continuar vindo assim enquanto não arranjo um? – perguntou apressada, queria sair logo dali. Como sempre a sala cheirava a saquê e parecia mais escura que nunca.

As persianas continuavam fechadas mesmo com o solão de primavera subindo no céu. A mesa grande de madeira polida e maciça estava uma bagunça, cheia de papeis empilhados e pratinhos vazios de bolinhos, além de xícaras que Naru se perguntava se eram mesmo de chá.

– Sim, sim, Minato já disse que vai providenciar um. Ele disse que você chegou de repente e que tinha despachado Naruto também de repente lá pra sua casa... Onde mesmo?

– Ahn? Ah, lá no norte!– falou, e esperava que ela não insistisse na pergunta... Diacho! Por que seu pai tinha que arranjar um nome tão complicado? E por que a velha tinha que perguntar logo isso?

– Ah, claro. – ela concordou, sorrindo.

– Então, posso ir? – já estava impaciente. Ir a diretoria era sempre chato, não importava a situação, constatou.

– Sim, sim... Ah, só uma coisa. Não se perdeu pra chegar até aqui?

– Claro que não! – Respondeu sem pensar e quando percebeu, tentou corrigir. – Eu pedi pra me ajudarem... Garotos sempre ajudam meninas bonitas. – sorriu dissimulada e Tsunade concordou novamente.

Ao sair, respirou fundo e pôs-se a caminhar apressadamente até sua sala.

– Essa foi por pouco... Velha sabida... Será que desconfiou de algo? Mas como? Quer dizer, eu ter me transformado numa garota não é um acontecimento comum... – ela murmurou para si e continuou caminhando e caminhando até parar de repente em frente à sala do 1-B, sua sala. – Oh-oh, será que vou ficar na mesma sala? Esqueci de perguntar pra velha...

– Vai ficar aí parada até quando? Está bloqueando o caminho. – uma voz mal-humorada falou.

Naru encolheu os ombros ligeiramente e fez careta ao reconhecer a voz. Uchiha Sasuke. O idiota mais insuportavelmente popular do primeiro ano e talvez do colégio todo. Por que um estúpido retardado que se achava o ser mais bonito e inteligente da face da terra podia ser tão popular com as garotas? Ele nem dava bola para elas...

Foi com esses pensamentos rancorosos que Naru virou-se para ele, arqueando ameaçadoramente a sobrancelha feminina.

– O que disse, idiota?

Foi a vez do Uchiha arquear a sobrancelha. Naru quase sorriu ao notar. "Dói ser tratado mal por uma garota, não?", ela quis indagar.

– Eu disse que você está bloqueando o caminho. Saia. – ele repetiu, mas não tão severamente quanto antes.

– Ah, Sakura-chan! – Naru acenou para a garota que chegava, ignorando Sasuke completamente.

– Quem é você? – a menina perguntou, parando em frente à porta.

– E-eu? – ela indagou. Subitamente havia-se esquecido do pequeno detalhe. – Uzumaki Naru, prazer! – curvou-se respeitosamente.

– Uzumaki? – perguntou. Mas não Sakura, e sim Sasuke. Sakura apenas abriu a boca, surpresa; só não se sabia se era porque Sasuke demonstrou interesse, coisa rara, ou por causa da apresentação de Naru.

– Sim, algum problema? – ela o fitou arrogantemente.

Ele deu de ombros e entrou na sala, deixando-a para trás.

– Estúpido! – Naru berrou, e os alunos que já estavam dentro da sala a fitaram de olhos arregalados.

– Ei, Naruto é seu parente? São tão parecidos... – Sakura falou ao se aproximar mais, o cenho franzido numa expressão estranha, indefinida. Parecia analisá-la nos mínimos detalhes e Naru se perguntou se era porque havia acabado de ofender o querido Sasuke-kun dela, afinal, Sakura podia ser a garota mais linda e inteligente daquele colégio, e sua única amiga, mas era um saco agüentá-la falando o tempo todo de Sasuke.

– Sim! Ele é meu primo e falou muito de você! – ela respondeu. Talvez assim pudesse cobrir o furo enorme de instantes atrás. – Imaginei que não havia muitas garotas com o cabelo rosa por aqui...

– Ah, que legal! E cadê o Naruto? – ela perguntou genuinamente, olhando para os lados a procura do garoto. Suas feições haviam-se abrandado consideravelmente, e parecia amigável até.

– Ah, tio Minato o mandou lá pra casa, enquanto meu pai me mandou pra cá... – Naru explicou. Estava achando muito desconfortável ter que chamar seu próprio pai de tio, e já era a segunda vez naquela manhã.

– Uau, vocês trocaram de casa, como um intercâmbio, então? – Sakura sorriu. – Vai ficar por aqui bastante tempo? Podemos ser amigas!

– Claro, claro! – Naru exclamou e entraram as duas na sala, o sinal havia acabado de tocar. – E eu não sei quanto tempo vou ficar... – acrescentou, aborrecida.

– Bem, acho que você pode se sentar no lugar do Naruto, já que ele não virá... É aqui ó. – Ela apontou a carteira atrás da dela própria.

– Obrigado. – respondeu, e nem reparou no erro de concordância.

00

00

Naru gargalhou escandalosamente pela terceira vez desde que se sentara junto à mesa do refeitório. Havia uma meia dúzia de colegas junto, loucos para puxarem conversa com ela, afinal, não era todo o dia que entrava aluno novo no colégio bem no meio do ano letivo, ainda mais se fosse uma garota bonita como Naru.

Era quase engraçado, para não dizer irônico, que Naruto pudesse chamar tanta atenção apenas por ter se tornado uma garota, pois, em toda a sua vida como menino, havia sido rejeitado pelas garotas em geral, que diziam na sua cara que ele era um chato que falava alto demais.

Agora, como garota, mesmo que fosse apenas o primeiro dia no colégio e o terceiro na contagem total, estava recebendo tanta atenção quanto possível. Parecia até que estava tirando o atraso... Sua vida parecia ter virado do avesso em todos os sentidos.

Sakura, por sua vez, parecia um pouco acanhada a seu lado, rindo bobamente das piadas sem graça dos garotos. Talvez não estivesse tão acostumada a receber tanta atenção daquela forma, apesar de ser bastante conhecida no colégio. Acompanhava Naru desde o encontro na porta da sala, e a loira estava feliz por isso.

– Acho que todo mundo por aqui sabe que a comida favorita do Naruto é ramen, ele vivia fazendo propaganda do restaurante do pai dele e distribuindo tickets! – Kiba falou. Ele parecia tentar chamar a atenção de Naru a todo o custo. – Será que o gosto por ramen é de família? – ele completou a sentença anterior, visto que Naru comia alegremente um pote de ramen instantâneo.

– Claro! Papai tem filial do restaurante lá na minha cidade. – ela riu, concordando. – Ramen é a melhor comida do mundo! – e riu novamente.

Era certo que talvez estivesse rindo demais, ou falando alto demais e chamando atenção demais. Mas ela estava se divertindo.

Antes, como Naruto, ria da cara dos colegas quando estes ficavam babando pelas garotas, ou mesmo quando levaram foras delas. A cara de idiota que eles faziam era simplesmente impagável, apesar dele mesmo já ter levado uns bons pontapés de Sakura por ficar importunando-a.

E como costumava ser terrível ver as garotas rindo de sua cara quando passava por tais situações vergonhosas... Mas agora, na pele de uma, quase podia sentir um prazer fulgurante ao ver a cara azeda dessas mesmas garotas vendo-a conversando com tantos garotos...

E quanto aos garotos, bem, também podia se sentir felizmente realizada ao fazê-los de bobos. Era divertido pregar peças.

Ela só não entendia por que as garotas pareciam olhá-la com rancor por estar ali se divertindo. Quer dizer, elas sempre chutavam os garotos com tanta satisfação, mas quando havia uma garota popular entre eles elas pareciam odiar...

"Mundo estranho esse", pensou vagamente, sendo logo despertada dos pensamentos quando outro garoto interferiu na conversa de forma enfática.

– Churrasco é a melhor comida do mundo!

Era Akimichi Chouji que, assim como Kiba, era um dos companheiros de arruaça. Ele realmente gostava de comer, e uma discussão sobre comida era seu assunto favorito.

– Ramen é melhor! – Naru inflamou-se.

– Não estou dizendo que ramen seja ruim, só estou dizendo que churrasco é melhor, o meu favorito. – Chouji rebateu, também inflamado, ainda que mais tranqüilo. – Tem mais sabor. – completou.

– Hum... – Naru fez careta, sem argumentos contra Chouji, afinal, opinião é opinião e cada tem a sua.

Com toda a certeza, embora não tivesse notado, estava mais compreensiva e disposta a ouvir o conceito alheio de certos assuntos; se fosse antes, Naruto teria uma discussão ferrenha que provavelmente terminaria em socos e pontapés.

Dessa forma, cruzou os braços sob os seios, movimentando-os involuntariamente. Os garotos arregalaram os olhos, babando, e Naru não deixou de perceber, tendo que se segurar para não rir da expressão imbecil deles. Será que ela costumava fazer essa cara quando era garoto?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Que coisa mais estúpida para se pensar! Era uma garota apenas há duas noites e já estava pensando como uma? Sua essência ainda era masculina!¹

Mas logo afastou os pensamentos, pois o sinal bateu anunciando o fim do intervalo, distraindo-a.

Resolveu levantar-se e voltar para a sala, assim como os outros faziam.

– Neh, Naru-chan. – Sakura chamou, discretamente, enquanto andavam.

– Sim, Sakura-chan! – ela respondeu. Estava realmente feliz por Sakura estar consigo a manhã toda, conversando quase o tempo todo sobre tudo.

Sakura podia ser a única pessoa a quem considerava como verdadeira amiga, embora sempre tivesse tentado algo mais – sem sucesso evidentemente –, mas em definitivo não era a pessoa com quem mais conversava, talvez por serem de sexos diferentes, talvez pelo fato de Naruto se declarar para ela praticamente todos os dias... Enfim, Naru não poderia estar mais feliz por conseguir conversar tanto com a garota.

– Você é sempre assim animada? Quer dizer, acho que os garotos gostaram de você... – Sakura comentou.

– Bem, meu pai diz que sou hiperativ-a... – ela respondeu sugando o ar de repente, pois quase falara "hiperativo", no masculino. Era realmente ruim ter que ficar prestando atenção na própria fala... Estava sendo difícil se acostumar. Talvez já tivesse falado errado e nem tivesse notado, afinal, não era uma pessoa muito atenta. – E você acha mesmo que eles gostaram de mim? – sorriu faceira. É claro que eles haviam gostado dela, mas queria ouvir da boca de Sakura.

– Acho que sim... Você devia ser bem popular na sua outra escola. – Sakura sorriu.

– Ah, nem tanto... Aqui as pessoas parecem mais animadas! – falou, e não era de todo uma mentira, pois antes, como garoto, as pessoas não o tratavam tão bem quanto tratavam agora. Ser garota tinha suas – várias – vantagens.

– Mesmo?

– Sim! – respondeu, notando subitamente que Sakura parecia quieta, bem diferente do normal mandão e quase barulhento de sempre. – Ah, mas eu só estou aqui há um dia. Você sim parece verdadeiramente popular! Só nas primeiras aulas um monte de gente veio falar com você! – observou vivamente.

– Ora essa, eles vêm pedir explicação da matéria, coisas assim. – ela falou, rubra.

Sim, Sakura era uma garota inteligente, talvez fosse a melhor aluna da sala, embora houvesse um aluno com Q.I. de gênio na mesma sala, Nara Shikamaru, que só não era o melhor aluno porque tinha preguiça demais.

– Só isso mesmo? – Naru indagou, sorrindo com cumplicidade. Ela sabia que não era só isso. Quantas vezes, como Naruto, não havia corrido atrás de garotos querendo rachá-los ao meio por terem ousado chamar Sakura para sair?

– Hum, bem... – ela envergonhou-se.

Naru gargalhou.

– Está vendo? Hehehe.

E entraram as duas na sala, que estava ainda sem professor e uma verdadeira bagunça, com alunos de pé conversando em voz alta e carteiras fora do lugar, além de bolinhas de papel que se lançavam por todos os lados como pipocas gigantes.

Naru então se lembrou de que agora teria aula de Kakashi, o professor mais estranho e com ar desleixado que alguma vez deu aula para ela. Mas é claro que tudo era apenas aparência e trejeito, pois, apesar dos atrasos constantes, era um professor extremamente rigoroso. Ela odiava isso.

De qualquer forma, tratou de ignorar esta informação, pois ainda precisava fingir que não conhecia professor nenhum, supostamente era seu primeiro dia naquela escola. Então, em vez de se preocupar à toa, tratou de entrar no meio da guerra de pipocas gigantes, e riu de forma quase malévola quando acertou uma bola na cabeça de Sasuke, que se voltou para ela com um olhar realmente assustador, mas que só a fez rir mais, mostrando-lhe a língua de forma matreira.

(_continua..._)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¹ Bem, se ele estivesse realmente pensando como uma garota, ela provavelmente ficaria irritada com a babação desrespeitosa e óbvia dos garotos. Ao menos eu, como menina, ficaria.

0

0

N/A: Ahhh, apenas duas cenas num capítulo de mais de sete páginas. Como eu consigo? Meeeuuuu... Ao menos o capítulo está maior.

Embora com algum atraso (era para eu ter postado no final da semana), espero que sejam pacientes comigo, pois eu, sinceramente, detestei o capítulo. Consegui dar uma melhorada nele, mas não posso fazer muito por mim mesma... Peço desculpas a quem esperou tanto pelo capítulo do colégio. De qualquer forma, agradeço a todos vocês pela atenção e força. Agradeço também àqueles que me favoritaram ou favoritaram a fic ou ainda a colocaram no alerta e também a todos que estão lendo em silêncio, mas lendo. Valeu mesmo! xDDD

Bem, todos os reviews foram respondidos. Se alguém não recebeu a resposta, culpem o sistema do site! E claro, me avisem, para que eu possa reenviar a resposta xDD. Segue abaixo a resposta dos que não deixaram e-mail.

**Inu-  
**Eis a continuação, Inu! Muito obrigada mesmo pela atenção.

**Uchiha Giza-  
**Que bom que você gostou do capítulo . Fiquei muito feliz.

E, errr, não vai ter NejiNaru... E não é suruba! Vai acontecer tudo separadinho, mas a Naru terá opções, xp!

Bem, é isso aí. E independente do fato de você não gostar de GaaNaru, espero sinceramente que continue acompanhando. Quem sabe você não muda de idéia? xDDD

Obrigada por comentar. E eis a continuação, como você pediu .

0

É isso, pessoal. Se possível, reviews, por favor. E até mais 8DDD.

Raku  
2007-07-25


	4. Capítulo III: Sobre livros e sapatos

**

* * *

**

Abóboras Verdes

* * *

**Capítulo III. **_Sobre livros e sapatos_

Já fazia quase duas semanas desde que Uzumaki Naruto havia acordado, como uma garota, na manhã do décimo quinto ano, sétimo mês e quinto dia de sua vida.

No colégio, estes dias seguiram-se relativamente tranqüilos. Naru ganhou um novo armário, o nº 576, e seu pai lhe comprou cadernos coloridos cheios de bichinhos bizarros com a cabeça do tamanho do resto do corpo, além de uma lapiseira rosa berrante a qual ela ficou particularmente tentada a atirar pela privada, mas, além do medo de entupi-la, o preço nada camarada do objeto a fez pensar duas vezes antes de tentar se livrar dele de outra forma. Em contrapartida, vários livros seus foram reaproveitados, mas Sakura colou tantos adesivos enfeitados que eles ficaram irreconhecíveis:

"Agora sim parecem livros de menina!", a garota falou na ocasião e Naru fez uma careta estranha e comentou que talvez Naruto fosse ficar bravo ao ver tanto entulho emplastado em seu material escolar. Por dentro, ela teve vontade de jogar tudo no velho incinerador do colégio, pois aquele monte de coisa rosa a assustava mais que zumbis comedores de cérebro, mas ficou quietinha, atendo-se apenas ao comentário de fingida preocupação. Sakura, no entanto, era demasiado destemida – não necessariamente nas horas certas – e respondeu que, se Naruto encrencasse, ela mesma se entenderia com ele.

Após isso, Naru achou melhor deixar que a amiga fizesse o que quisesse com seu material, porque Sakura tinha certas tendências violentas não muito felizes. Além, não havia como Naruto implicar com qualquer coisa e se Naru falasse demais, levantaria suspeitas.

Dessa forma – e de outras também –, a maioria de seus objetos, escolares ou não, foi ganhando nova cara e, em poucos dias, já parecia absurdo até para ela mesma a idéia de que Naru e Naruto fossem a mesma pessoa, ao menos aparentemente. O miolo não havia mudado muito, como bem dava para notar.

Apesar de tudo, havia-se acostumado consideravelmente com sua nova condição. Sua rotina mudara, obviamente, de forma muito significativa, a ponto de não poder ser chamada de rotina. Mas, de qualquer modo, aos poucos tudo parecia querer entrar nos eixos e se tornar hábito de uma vez por todas.

Por exemplo, já não via nada demais em seu próprio corpo – parara de passar longos minutos todos os dias se encarando no espelho – e não mais achava nada interessante o fato de poder pegar em calcinhas e sutiãs sem imaginar que, a qualquer momento, fosse levar muletadas de velhinhas virtuosas.

Tomar banho já não era a tarefa simples de se lavar de qualquer jeito e se jogar no _ofurô_ em seguida. Não mesmo. Agora ela não podia lavar os cabelos em todo banho: dia sim, dia não, precisava penteá-los cuidadosamente antes de prendê-los num coque no topo da cabeça para que não molhassem e, quando os lavava, era uma verdadeira tormenta desembaraçá-los debaixo d'água. Como Naruto, nem costumava usar condicionador, por isso seu cabelo era espetado e áspero; agora, um quarto do vidro de creme ia ralo abaixo a cada lavagem.

Também quase não falava mais palavras no masculino, pois além do tempo, que ajudava, Minato fazia questão de que Naru falasse e falasse para que, toda vez que errasse, levasse uma advertência, às vezes seguida de um tabefe – não violento, evidentemente – ou, quando estava meio longe, um objeto voador direto em sua cara. Ser menina não era uma tarefa tão divertida quanto ela pensara no início. Dava trabalho, muito trabalho.

E Minato era estranho, e para Naru isto não era novidade.

Ele parecia demasiado jovem para seus trinta e seis anos, e quase nunca agia de acordo com a idade e sua posição como pai. Parecia mais um irmão muito coruja.

Naquele dia, ele havia despachado Naru para o centro da cidade, para que ela buscasse uma encomenda de livros na livraria de Hatake Kakashi.

O professor, além das aulas no colégio, cuidava de uma simpática livraria de fachada verde folha numa rua pouco movimentada no centro comercial da cidade de Konoha.

Quer dizer, a porta ficava lá, sempre fechada devido ao ar condicionado, e ele lá nos fundos, sentado preguiçosamente com as pernas para o alto, lendo alguma coisa, geralmente livros da coleção "Icha Icha" cujo autor era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Jiraya, o super-pervertido mais conhecido da cidade e, quem sabe, do país, além de avô de Naru, mas isso era detalhe que ela geralmente ignorava.

Assim, a loira empurrou a porta de vidro temperado e entrou, imediatamente sentindo a diferença da temperatura ambiente. Lá fora fazia um calor considerável, pois estavam no auge da primavera e a cada dia ensolarado que passava, a temperatura subia, já anunciando o verão abafado e estupidamente calorento de que Naru tanto gostava.

– Oi! Boa tarde, Kakashi-sensei! – ela gritou escandalosamente ao caminhar entre os corredores abarrotados de livros.

Considerando sua atual condição, era certo que estava agindo de uma forma um tanto quanto intima demais para dizer que havia acabado de chegar à cidade, mas, de qualquer forma, sempre havia a desculpa de que era uma garota expansiva, pois não havia jeito, não conseguia agir como se tivesse acabado de conhecer as pessoas com quem falava.

Além disso, para ela, doze dias eram mais que suficiente para tomar liberdades com certas pessoas, principalmente quando uma delas era muito, muito impertinente. A mais impertinente de todas as pessoas que ela conhecia, a mesma que estava sentada atrás do balcão, exatamente como Kakashi costumava sentar-se, folheando uma revista de música de forma um tanto quanto violenta.

– Péssima tarde. – a voz respondeu, enfatizando o "péssima".

Eis Uchiha Sasuke e seu mau-humor doentio e sua língua ácida. Se um dia ele chegasse e dissesse "tenho gastrite", Naru não se surpreenderia. Não mesmo. A não ser pelo fato de que não era de seu feitio admitir qualquer coisa, até onde ela sabia.

Em resposta, Naru torceu o nariz e murmurou um "Teme" inaudível antes de apoiar o braço no balcão – que era bem alto de um lado e baixo do outro – e encará-lo com ar superior, porque, sim, ela estava aproveitando muito sua atual condição de "sou-uma-garota-e-não-importa-o-que-eu-faça-você-não-pode-revidar". Ah sim, a posição também a favorecia: ela de pé e ele sentado, os pés preguiçosamente jogados por sobre a parte baixa da bancada.

– Desde quando trabalha aqui? – ela indagou.

– Eu não trabalho aqui. – ele retorquiu, olhando-a torto ao fechar a revista. Em seguida, ele baixou os pés e, distraidamente, segurou a borda do balcão, tomando impulso para aproximar a cadeira de rodinhas do móvel.

Durante o movimento, sua franja comprida e repartida caiu sobre seus orbes e, mesmo que elas parecessem entrar nos olhos e atrapalhar a visão, ele não mexeu nelas, parecendo pouco incomodado com a situação.

Mas este não era o caso de Naru: se havia uma coisa que a irritava tanto quanto Sasuke, era cabelo no olho tapando as vistas, e naquele instante, as duas coisas – Sasuke e cabelo no olho – estavam reunidas numa só.

– Ah é? – ela se fez de incrédula e olhou longe, tentando afastar o incomodo que a visão lhe trazia. – Tá fazendo o que então?

– Não lhe parece óbvio? – foi a pergunta dele, carregada de ironia.

Ela voltou a fitá-lo, esperando que ele tivesse arrumado a bendita nas laterais do rosto, como normalmente estavam. No entanto, a franja infeliz continuava lá, repicada e pontiaguda, caindo por cima da testa e olhos, exatamente como agulhas afiadas.

– Maltratando a revista? – ela rebateu ainda mais ironicamente e rilhou os dentes com força absurda. Se Sasuke deixasse de ficar enrolando a revista em canudo e olhasse para Naru, talvez pensasse que ela sofria de bruxismo ou algo parecido.

E quando ela já estava quase a ponto de pular naquele balcão e puxar os cabelos dele com raiva, enfim ele levou as costas da mão à testa, repartindo a franja como habitualmente. Pareceria displicente, se não fosse tão meticuloso.

Sem se conter, Naru suspirou em alívio, ao mesmo tempo em que, meio horrorizada, ela constatou que o "espírito feminino" devia estar baixando em seu corpo, afinal, desde quando ela tinha ganas de sair por aí puxando cabelo dos outros só porque cabelo no olho a irritava?

"Ai não...", ela pensou desesperada, e começou a gesticular, perdida em suas conjecturas.

– Cuidando da loja enquanto Kakashi está lá em cima. – Sasuke finalmente respondeu, revirando os olhos em desagrado e apontando o dedo para o teto. Só então notou que Naru gesticulava de modo estranho e, em reflexo, ele franziu o cenho.

Percebendo a reação dele, a garota procurou aquietar-se e afastar o incomodo de suas conclusões para concentrar-se exclusivamente na conversa. Ela deu um sorriso forçado.

– E isso não seria trabalhar? – desdenhou. Para ela parecia exatamente a mesma coisa "cuidar da loja" e trabalhar nela.

– Não, não seria. – ele teimou e completou, de forma rude: – O que quer?

– Desse jeito espanta os clientes... – ela comentou casualmente, desviando o olhar de propósito enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo no dedo indicador.

– Não ligo, a loja não é minha e não estou aqui porque quero.

– Aiai, gente grossa é grossa em qualquer lugar... – ela provocou.

– Sou autêntico, é diferente. Não preciso de gentilezas e sorrisos falsos.

– Uh! – ela riu-se. – Como é modesto.

– Vai falar logo o que quer? – ele pareceu um pouco irritado.

– Calminha aí!

Ela então se debruçou sobre o lado alto do balcão – o lado dos clientes – e ficou com os pés suspensos, mal percebendo que seus peitos achataram-se contra o mármore. _Mal percebeu_, pois no último instante pegou o olhar do moreno e suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ela sugou o ar com força, bufando.

– Há uma encomenda em nome de Uzumaki Minato. Vim buscá-la. – Naru respondeu, enfezadamente, e desceu do balcão. Ora essa, ela não tinha culpa de ter mania de se pendurar em tudo quanto era coisa desde criancinha, e também não tinha culpa de ter seios exageradamente grandes... Tudo bem que podia evitar olhares usando decotes mais discretos, mas... Às favas com tudo! Ela estava brava e ponto!

Claramente notando a mudança de humor de Naru, Sasuke desviou-se rápido, com um sorriso enviesado e inconveniente na face, fuçando as gavetas a procura da encomenda.

– Hn, seria este pacote? – Sasuke enfim indagou, passando a língua pelos dentes enquanto mostrava um embrulho de papel pardo com uma etiqueta branca escrita "Minato-kun".

– É, deve ser. Depois p-... tio Minato vem acertar a conta. – ela respondeu, o coração aos saltos. Quase falara, quase.

– Ok... – Sasuke respondeu, lentamente, como se estranhando algo, mas Naru não teve tempo de reparar, pois ouviu alguém chamá-la.

– Oh, Naru-kun!

Naru voltou-se, célere, para a voz de Kakashi, que vinha das escadas.

– Kakashi-sensei! – ela cumprimentou, alegre.

– Ai está, ela é a sobrinha de Minato-kun. – o professor comentou, olhando para trás, para o homem que descia logo atrás dele. Pelas palavras e tom utilizados, ele parecia já ter falado dela para o homem.

E ao notar quem exatamente era o homem de cabelo comprido e branco que descia as escadas atrás de Kakashi, Naru arregalou os olhos de imediato.

Que diabos o ero-sennin fazia ali? Ele ainda devia estar viajando pelas ilhas do pacífico!

– Oh, mas aquele safado do Minato nunca me disse que tinha uma sobrinha tão linda. – o homem falou, rindo.

Naru fez uma careta e, inconscientemente, fitou Sasuke, que devolveu o olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o nariz meio enrugado. Era quase uma careta.

"E agora?", Naru pensou. Do jeito que Jiraya era um velho pervertido, não perdoaria nem a "sobrinha" do genro.

Ela então começou a rir, nervosamente.

– Ero-sennin! – ela apontou. – O avô super-pervertido do primo Naruto!

Naru imaginou que, chamando-o descaradamente de pervertido, ele encolhesse as asinhas, embora este fosse um pensamento um tanto quanto ingênuo. Mas estava valendo, de qualquer forma. Ela apenas não conseguia pensar em algo mais perspicaz para dizer; pensar de forma inteligente não era a característica mais marcante dela. Além disso, sua mente trabalhava muito rápido e já adiantava outro pensamento: um plano para dar o fora antes que seu próprio avô viesse com gracinhas para cima dela porque, sim, Jiraya, aquele homem de pouco mais que cinqüenta anos, olhos escuros e agudos, tez bronzeada e dentes perfeitos, além de uma infame verruga no nariz alto, era um homem que sabia aproveitar a vida, do modo mais desmoralizado possível.

E Hatake Kakashi parecia ir pelo mesmo caminho, lendo tão vorazmente aqueles livros impudicos... Até os cabelos eram da mesma cor dos de Jiraya: brancos, bem o contrário de sua inocência... Não que isso fosse do interesse dela, quer dizer.

Que inferno! Minato a mandava para cada buraco! Será que ele sabia que o velho estava de volta?

Bem, de todo o jeito, sua exclamação havia trabalhado bem, pois foi a vez de Jiraya começar a rir nervosamente, depois de arregalar os olhos exageradamente, claro.

– Ora essa, o que aquele neto sacana andou falando pra você? – ele continuou a rir, coçando a nuca. O velho tinha a mania estúpida de chamar todo mundo de "safado", "sacana", "malandro" e derivados, além de coçar a nuca, mania que Naru também tinha.

– O suficiente pra ficar beeem longe! – ela falou, sem conseguir segurar a língua.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara preta e apoiou o rosto na palma da mão, fitando Jiraya.

– Kakashi, não incentive! – Jiraya atrapalhou-se. – Mas vamos lá, mocinha, Naruto só fala besteira, é claro que ele não deve ter falado sério!

– Naruto não fala besteira! Ele é muito inteligente, bonito, criativo, atlético, bem-humorado... Ele é "O" cara! Eu acredito nele! – Naru defendeu-se e viu Sasuke sorrir presunçosamente. – Teme! – ela apontou-lhe o dedo. Ora essa, não fazia mal encher a própria bola, não é? Por que não podiam simplesmente concordar? Era verdade, afinal.

– Que bonitinho, defendendo o priminho ausente! – Jiraya aproximou-se e apertou as bochechas de Naru, deixando-as rosadas.

– Defendendo? Pagando pau, você quer dizer. – Sasuke interveio, inconvenientemente.

– Como assim? É verdade! Naruto-nii é o garoto mais incrível que eu conheço! – Naru começou a se irritar.

– Hohohoh... – Jiraya começou a rir, aparentemente emocionado. – Mas como é espirituosa, parece até uma versão feminina daquele malandro do Naruto! Falando nisso, onde ele se meteu? – e, atrevidamente, abraçou Naru muito apertado.

– Me larga, seu velho safado! – a garota berrou e começou a se debater. – Ah, eu vou contar! Vou falar pro Naruto que vocês estavam tirando onda com a cara dele! Ele vai se vingar! – Naru profetizou, ofendida, enquanto ainda tentava se desvencilhar do sennin. – E ele vai acabar com você por me agarrar desse jeito!

Kakashi só assistia, coçando a cabeça com o dedo indicador vez ou outra, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto suspirando resignado. Ele não podia fazer nada, afinal. E nem queria.

– Ninguém aqui está realmente falando mal do dobe. – Sasuke falou em tom de assunto encerrado, a expressão levemente diferente de instantes atrás. Subitamente, ele parecia estar cheio de tanta discussão boba.

Tão cheio que se aproximou de Naru, que estava praticamente sendo engolida por Jiraya, e a puxou pelo braço.

Mas Jiraya não queria soltá-la. Foi então que ambos, Jiraya e Sasuke, começaram a puxar Naru como se estivessem numa brincadeira de cabo-de-guerra, sendo Naru a corda.

– Aieee! Me larguem! – ela choramingou, sentindo os músculos dos braços repuxarem.

– Largue ela, velho!

– Largue você, pirralho!

– Não. – Sasuke insistiu, e deu um puxão realmente forte que fez Jiraya largar Naru repentinamente.

Com o impulso, Sasuke caiu de costas no chão, levando a garota consigo. Naru estava literalmente de quatro sobre Sasuke, o rosto enterrado na clavícula do garoto.

– Uh, a calcinha dela é xadrez... – Jiraya riu.

Naru, que já estava de olhos arregalados de susto, arregalou-os ainda mais, levantando-se sobre os joelhos, tentando, a todo custo, tapar seu traseiro com as mãos.

– Seu... Ero-sennin!

Estava tão envergonhada... Que tipo de cena era aquela? Chavãozinho de filme de quinta infernal!

Pôs-se de pé num pulo e notou de repente que Sasuke parecia paralisado no chão, apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando para ela. Fitou-o interrogativamente.

O moreno piscou repetidas vezes, como se caindo em si e fitou-a dos pés a cabeça, antes de encará-la, ligeiramente receoso.

– O que foi? – ele indagou.

– Você... Você estava olhando para...? – Naru começou, sem coragem de terminar a sentença.

– Ahn? – Sasuke enrugou o nariz, visivelmente se fazendo de desentendido.

– Teme! – ela gritou e se preparou para chutá-lo.

Qualquer um ali notou a intenção, inclusive Sasuke que arregalou os olhos e fechou as pernas, que estavam ligeiramente afastadas, tapando suas partes e virando de lado, antes que Naru o acertasse.

E não deu outra, se não tivesse agido por reflexo, ele estaria aleijado agora. Trincou os dentes, mas não gritou. Um hematoma na perna não era nada perto do perigo evitado, mas doída muito, de qualquer jeito. Era visível.

– Sua louca! Que droga de sapato é esse? Parece que tem ferro aí!

– Hohohohoh! – Naru começou a rir ironicamente, com a mão sobre a boca. Seu pai era um gênio! "Sapatinhos úteis!", ela pensou.

Tanto Kakashi quanto Jiraya olhavam para Naru com cara de "Oh", assustados demais para falarem ou fazerem qualquer coisa.

Sasuke, no entanto, levantou-se com alguma dificuldade. E sem dizer palavra, dirigiu-se até o balcão, mancando, e pegou o embrulho, empurrando-o nos braços de Naru, murmurando enfim um "vamos", antes de arrastá-la para fora da loja.

– Garoto corajoso. – Jiraya comentou.

– É meu aluno. – Kakashi respondeu, como se isso fosse uma informação relevante.

00

00

Saíram os dois da loja, Naru aos tropeços atrás de Sasuke, segurando firmemente o embrulho pesado de livros num dos braços.

– H-hey! O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela indagou, brava, e desvencilhou-se enfim da mão firme de Sasuke em seu pulso.

– Tirando você daquele antro. – foi a resposta calma. Sasuke não parecia estar irritado por ela tê-lo chutado, o que era muito singular.

– Mas você faz parte "daquele antro"!

– Não me compare com aqueles dois.

– Qual é? Um deles é meu avô! D-digo, avô do Naruto-nii.

Sasuke parou de andar e a fitou, os olhos agudos parecendo perscrutar-lhe até o fundo.

– Ah, é como se fosse meu avô também! – Ela se descabelou, irritada por ter que ficar se justificando para ele.

– Agindo daquele jeito?

– É... Ele parecia mais legal quando Naruto falava dele...

– Hn. – fez Sasuke, sem parecer satisfeito com a explicação, mas não fez mais perguntas. Em vez disso, tomou o pacote das mãos de Naru.

– Hey!

– Vou carregá-lo para você. – ele explicou e voltou a andar. Já quase não mancava mais.

– Sou forte, posso carregá-lo sozinha. – ela emburrou, acompanhando-o.

– Eu sei que é forte. – ele falou, indicando os sapatos dela com os olhos.

– Humph! – ela cruzou os braços.

E, por algum motivo, continuaram a caminhar juntos pela calçada, Sasuke um passo a frente e Naru atrás, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e os passos desleixados, sem dobrar muito os joelhos.

Sasuke a fitava de soslaio vez ou outra, sempre em silêncio, até que, parecendo meio impaciente, falou:

– Você anda igual ao dobe.

– Ahn?

– O Naruto, você anda como ele.

– Mesmo? Já me falaram isso. – ela mentiu, rindo, e de repente uma curiosidade abateu-se sobre ela. – Ei, teme! – ela chamou.

O moreno rodou os olhos antes de responder com um grunhido.

– Por que você não gosta do Naruto-nii? – ela perguntou.

– Não te interessa.

– Grosso. – ela xingou, mas Sasuke não revidou e ela ficou mais irritada ainda.

Viraram então uma esquina, Naru andando a esmo atrás dele, que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e, mesmo que parecesse um andar despreocupado, ainda assim era firme. Ele parecia aumentar a velocidade gradativamente em alguns momentos, para diminuí-la em seguida, como se repentinamente lembrasse que precisava esperar Naru acompanhar seu passo – com aqueles sapatos horrendos, mas úteis, e músculos frágeis, ela não conseguia mesmo.

– Não há motivo, é isso. – ele falou depois de um tempo.

Ainda com rastros de impaciência e enfezamento de minutos atrás, ela rapidamente inflamou-se:

– Como não? – ela indagou. – Então por que age como um idiota, metido, arrogante, filho-da-mãe que acaba com todas as chances do Naruto-nii de conseguir alguma coisa com a Sakura-chan!?

Sasuke parou novamente e voltou-se para Naru, que havia estacado com as mãos sobre a boca. Ela havia falado demais.

– É isso que você acha?

– E-e-eu... – Naru baixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Ela não tinha que envolver Sakura na história, afinal de contas.

– Como você vê, é o dobe que tem algo contra mim, e não o contrário. Tudo bem que ele é um estúpido retardado que mais parece um macaco de circo, mas isso não é da minha conta.

– M-macaco de circo? – ela indagou, com um tique no olho direito.

O moreno sorriu, desviando o olhar.

– Você o chamou de macaco de circo! – Naru apontou-lhe o dedo.

– É, chamei sim, vai querer me chutar de novo? – ele indagou após rodar os olhos, parecendo muito mal-humorado.

Naru respirou fundo, começando a bufar. Foi então que ela avistou Minato do outro lado da rua, caminhando calmamente com uma sacola de compras numa mão e uma casquinha de sorvete na outra.

– Idiota! – ela praticamente cuspiu a palavra na cara de Sasuke, tomou-lhe o pacote de livros das mãos, dando-lhe um pisão no pé e saiu correndo.

Atravessou a rua como louca, fora da faixa de pedestres, e quase foi atropelada por uma velhinha de lambreta², mas chegou viva até o outro lado, quase matando Minato de susto ao pular sobre ele.

– Tou-chan! Não me manda pra'quela livraria sozinha de novo! – ela quase chorou, abraçando-o forte. Mas logo o largou, empurrando os livros para ele e tomando o sorvete de sua mão. – Sai pra tomar sorvete e nem me chama!

– Mas...! – Minato tentou replicar, meio abobalhado.

Do outro lado da rua, Sasuke ainda estava lá, observando a cena, o cenho franzido.

(_continua..._)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota:  
¹ Kakashi chama a Naru de "Naru-kun" e não "Naru-chan" porque, pelo que me lembro, ele chama a Sakura de "Sakura-kun" em algumas cenas do anime. Achei que era mais plausível que ele chamasse a Naru do mesmo jeito. xD

² Alguém lembra da velha contrabandista de lambretas? xD

0

0

N/A: Waaa, dessa vez eu realmente demorei. Desculpa, desculpa, pessoal! Estive meio desanimada pra escrever, por isso eu enrolei um monte pra colocar o capítulo em ordem (é, ele já estava escrito, mas faltava ajustes u.u').

E sim, o cap. foi um pouquim maior que o normal, mexi um bocado no começo. Na verdade, queria escrever um cap. inteiro entre o II e o III, mas não consegui...

Além disso, andei fugindo um bocado do convívio social (_internético_ e não _internético_ tb) e como não queria postar nada sem colocar as respostas dos reviews em dia, demorei mais ainda... Aahh, eu não presto, eu sei... u.u'

Bem, e se tudo isso não bastasse, eu ainda fiquei quase um mês sem computador e quase perdi todos os meus arquivos... (perdi um monte de episódios de animes... ao menos é recuperável u.u')

Mas de contratempo em contratempo, cá estou. Fiquem felizes! Todas as fics quase foram pro buraco... Ç.Ç

Ah sim, vou responder aqui algumas perguntinhas que me fizeram nos reviews, pois deve ser dúvida de outros também...

"_A fic é yaoi? Até agora não vi nada yaoi aí, afinal, Naruto é uma menina."_

R: Sim, a fic será yaoi, eventualmente. Tenham um pouquinho de paciência, eu peço .

"_Vai ter NejiNaru? E SaiNaru?"_

R: Nem um nem outro, ao menos não fiz nenhum plano pra eles, embora tanto Neji quanto Sai vá aparecer na fic. Oras, se tivesse tudo isso, o Naruto (ou Naruta xD) ia passar de mão em mão e essa fic não teria fim/o/// E essa de "mão em mão" não é muito legal... ¬¬'

"_Essa Naru é meio que o Sexy no Jutsu do Naruto?"_

R: Exatamente! Na verdade, a fic nasceu da vontade de escrever algo com o Naruto com Sexy no Jutsu, mas só consegui desenvolver este AU... Por isso o alvo foi o Naruto e não o Sasuke, por exemplo (considerando que eu acho muuuiiito mais fácil escrever com o Sasuke, apesar dos pesares ¬¬').

"_Por que Abóboras Verdes?"_

R: A princípio a fic se chamaria "E a fada madrinha fez 'plim' e/mas aconteceu 'bum'" ou algo assim (e isso me faz pensar que talvez a tal fada madrinha seja o Deidara xD). Isso responde a pergunta? Não? Bem... Então saiba que tem tudo a ver com contos de fadas em geral e animes como Ranma ½, Furuba, Inuyasha e deviravados xD. Basicamente, é isso lol.

Acho que são só essas as dúvidas gerais... Se tiver mais alguma, cutuquem-me! xD

E sim, eu tirei todos os "Arashi" e coloquei "Minato" no lugar. Acho que o nome já ficou popular o bastante... E não, eu não mudei o sobrenome. Não faria sentido mudar, acho... (só espero não receber ovadas por spoiler xD)

Ah sim, excepcionalmente hoje, não vou fazer comentários rancorosos sobre o capítulo u.u', caso contrário esta nota ficaria maior que o cap em si. Deixo isso pra vocês xP.

Bem, é isso, pessoas xDD. Muitíssimo obrigada por todos os reviews! Fiquei tão feliz com todos eles, bateu recorde no cap anterior! 'Brigada mesmo. E, ah sim, agradecimento especial a **Inu**, que não deixou e-mail: saiba que já já o Itachi aparece. Quanto ao Gaara, idem. Aguarde mais um bocadinho xD.

E para a **Jessica**, que comentou dia 10/08 e não deixou e-mail também: obrigada, moça. Taí a continuação. Eu só estou em dúvida se você é uma das duas Jéssicas que comentou ou se é uma terceira... u.u'

Bem, até mais, então!

Rairaku  
2007-12-07

OBS: são todos muito bem vindos no fórum! Dêem uma passadinha por lá! xDDDD


End file.
